


A Moment to Rest

by Aceofstars16



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dad Hopper, Hopper family, Hurt Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mild Blood, Other, Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things Spoilers, like just a mention of it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: El has never been so exhausted, but at least she had good friends to help her, and a father to comfort her.Aka, aftermath of El getting the monster out of her leg, mainly Hopper and El fluff/comfort.





	A Moment to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/186644088153/a-moment-to-rest)

Pain. El hadn’t felt pain like this in ages, in fact, she wasn’t sure she had ever felt pain this terrible before. The sharp cut of the knife ached, and it took all of the focus and strength she had to get the thing out of her leg. Her whole body shook. Exhaustion weighed her down. The world around her seemed hazy as she looked at the creature that was crawling away. She needed it kill it. Maybe if she-

Then a boot stepped on it. It shrieked, then stopped moving. Lifting her gaze from the deceased creature, El saw Hopper looking at her, worry shining in his eyes.  
A squishing sound alerted her to him digging his foot even further into the creature. Then he stepped forward, dragging his foot on the ground in what she could only guess was an attempt to try and get the slime off his boot.

“What the heck was that thing?” As he spoke, he crouched down next to El, his gaze flickering to her leg.

“We don’t really know, it…it came from a bigger monster…I think.”

El was dimly aware of Jonathan trying to explain what had happened, but the pressure of something on her leg took her attention away from his words. Wincing and trying not to make a sound, she noted that Max was pressing something on her leg again. It was just like it had been in the corner store. Only this time it hurt more.

“Another monster? Jeez…” Hopper spoke again, and El heard it, but her mind was barely registering the words.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she blinked hard, forcing herself to focus. If they needed her to do something, she had to be ready. Despite feeling more exhausted than she ever had before, she couldn’t let her guard down. Looking up, she saw Hopper frowning at her, looking more worried than she had ever seen him.

“You okay, kiddo?”

Opening her mouth, El was about to assure him that, yes, she was okay, when something was pressed on her leg and a small gasp of pain escaped her mouth. Strong arms wrapped around her, she found herself sinking into the steadiness of Hopper’s embrace.

“I’m almost done, I just don’t want…just trying to make sure it’s clean this time.” Max. That’s who was speaking. Why was everything so fuzzy? Focus, she had to focus. Even if she was drained and more exhausted than she should be. Closing her eyes, she tried to pinpoint what was going on around her, but then something else touched her leg, which effectively drew her attention away from anything else.

Then something was poured on her leg, and she flinched, trying hard not to make a sound and stay as still as she could. But that was easier said than done. A hand ran over her hair, and she heard a barely audible assurance from Hopper. “It’s okay, it’s almost over.”

There was more pressure on the leg which stung, but it almost felt good.

“There, done.”

Forcing herself to look, El saw that her leg was newly bandaged, though spots of blood still seeped through the new wrapping.

“You might want to get on something higher…just…in case,” Max said, and El saw her looking at the dead creature on the ground.

A shudder passed through El’s body and she managed a nod.

“Can you stand?” Hopper hadn’t moved since Max has started disinfecting her leg, and despite not really wanting to move, she nodded again. It was just getting to some place higher; she could manage that.

Forcing her legs to cooperate, El managed to get them underneath her before trying to stand, but she had severely underestimated her own strength. Her legs started shaking and pain shot through her injured limb, causing her knees to buckle. She would’ve fallen on her face, but strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

“I got you,” Hopper said, and before she knew what was happening, he scooped her up and carried her towards a bench a few feet away. She felt so helpless, but exhaustion was weighing her down so much that she just accepted it and let her head rest again Hopper’s chest. Even after he settled her down on a bench, she didn’t move, though she could feel him supporting her, propping her up slightly while still holding her close. The position was comforting and within a few seconds she felt her eyelids closing all the way. She tried to keep them open, but exhaustion was pulling her under and she found she didn’t have the strength to fight it. So, she let them close. It would just be for a moment. That would be okay, right?

She was dimly aware of someone brushing something against her nose, no doubt cleaning the blood from it. A moment later, there was a slight stinging above her eye, but compared to her leg, it was nothing. And she didn’t really have the energy to react to it anyway. Then someone touched her hand and she forced her eyes to open.

“I found something to help you recharge.” El hadn’t even realized Mike had walked up. She was dimly aware that he had been holding her hand throughout everything, but at some point, he must have left. Now he by her side again, holding a cup with some sort of soda in it.

Reaching out, she tried to grab it, but found her fingers didn’t have the strength to support it, which resulted in Mike holding it while she took a sip. The liquid felt like fire to her dry throat, but as she took another sip, it went down a little easier. After a few more swallows, everything felt a little steadier, though she still felt insanely drained. Closing her eyes, she leaned back again. Hopper hadn’t moved or said anything, but his hand started running through her hair. It was comforting, a steadying presence that made her feel safe, even though she knew that there was still a monster out there, wanting to kill her.

A hand wrapped around hers and she glanced at the bracelet on her wrist, and then up at Hopper. Concern was filling every line of his face, but he smiled at her.

“You doing okay?”

She tried to smile back, and manage to whisper a quiet, “Better.”

“Good.” He brushed a hand through her hair again then looked up. It was only then that El realized everyone else had gathered around her. A small group of people that didn’t stand a chance against a monster. She had to recharge soon or else they were all doomed.

“Alright so…who wants to tell me what the heck has been going on while we’ve been gone?” Hopper asked, and El felt herself relax again, just for a moment. She could rest for a few more minutes. They could all compare notes and then…then she would be ready to fight again. Because no monster was going to hurt her friends, not if she had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've posted a ST fic! But I wrote like...three fics after finishing season three and I finally got around to editing one, so yay! Hopefully I'll edit the others soon xD  
Also, just a note, I didn't actually watch the scene where the thing gets out of El's leg so if any of the details are wrong...that's why...that or the fact that I haven't gotten to rewatch season 3 yet ;p
> 
> Oh, and if anyone is interested in a Hopper and Eleven Family zine, I made a interest check for it, so if you would want to participate/buy something like that you can [ fill out the form here!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Py5pf-RgiBE37n83HoZ5dblEC40Zj0LopHZ7AYGzVoc/edit)


End file.
